rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Page127
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- More interesting items/ideas for BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 10 --- --- --- --- Nearest Petroleum/petrochemical (or coal) source to Rapture?? (for plastics/lubricants/solvents etc...) : * Off coast of Greenland and the other North by NorthEast of Iceland (a coupla hundred miles away (or more) --- rather remote sites for a Rapture production facility) * Good thing that Rapture does not have to rely on Petroleum for energy... Question about how far away some of Raptures resource producers might have to be to even partially meet Ryan's 'self-sufficiency' ... : Some Operations like the Oil well drilling would not be small (think the equivalent of a North Sea drilling rig, except all under water. Ryan at first could have had some of his remaining surface organization have a Drilling company come in to sink a well (or a series of them) and then 'fake' its failure and abandon it - to have Rapture personnel then set up a base to tap the site and bring it back to Rapture. But that would not be a long term solution. Rapture would have to maintain the resource -- to be able to drill its own when the wells went dry (and already have a backup source ready to supply from, while the next source was located and drilled ). Long distance submarine traffic would be required, adding to the overhead costs. Other operations : * Sea Floor Mineral Nodule mining for alloying metals (not anywhere close to Rapture's location) would still require processing of the raw materials economicly. * Conventional mining (except underwater). Unfortunately most materials even on the surface only come from certain viable locations. Marine depoits are rare. Sources for critical materials would be thousands of miles away would have to be tapped into, and with much greater difficulty than an equivalent surface operation. With ADAM, it is within the theoretical realm that biological engineering could have produced tailored organisms (ie- bacteria) that precipitate and concentrate valuable minerals/chemicals (like Gold) out of sea water. Unfortunately the colder water is, the slower the metabolic rates for organisms are. Some huge processing plant would have to be constructed utilizing the geothermal heat sources just to make the huge volumes of warm seawater this process requires (assuming any such genetic tailoring would work). Alot of overhead and likely not to practical. --- --- Solution - A 100-year Stockpile : Actually there would be so many different materials needed for modern city technology (for city expansion, if not also repairs and consumables that weren't recyclable) and the production facilities for them so huge and extensive to generate all of them, that it would be generally simpler to just collect a '100-year Stockpile' of all materials projected to be needed from the usual efficient surface sources. Places to store these (without deterioration) would be needed, but the tunnel boring machines could likely be used to economically build as much storage space as is needed. More dark underground passages tunnels and caverns to have adventures in.... If Ryan was worried that 100 year supply would not be enough (WW3 radioactivity might take longer to dissapate), he could keep expanding the stockpile. So hidden away in the ruins are all these stockpiles useful to rebuilding Rapture. --- --- Under the Sea... The Ancient Volcano Rapture is built on (Mount Ryan, as it was named) was formed from a moving Hot Spot of volcanic activity (Similar to the one that created the Hawaiian Island chain). Because it moved, it built a chain of submerged islands (sea mounts) somewhat near Rapture. Now whether this actually has any value is unclear, as they would have the same resources as the Mt Ryan vicinity, which already has sufficient space for development. Many of the others may not have been as large or as tall (to fit the tall impressive buildings Ryan wanted) so were skipped when Rapture's site was chosen. --- --- --- Freight 'container' modules for Metro Cableways : A method to make use of (pay for) those expensive cable systems the Metro Bathyspheres use. Small (~ 1 ton, little over a cubic yard) Freight 'Containers' moved station to station, 'clipped' onto the moving cable and pulled off at the other end. Automatic systems to get the Containers on and off the cable and thru an airlock were added but constantly required manual assistance, increasing the cost. The Trolley freight system was more flexible and proved the better solution for cargoes of this size. Pressurized Containers subjected to ~280 psi while in the Ocean - spherical shape to minimize container structure (mass of thick steel). The cargo containers are loaded inside at 1 atmosphere and remain sealed at that pressure so as not to suffer damage. Container buoyancy - not required to have neutral buoyancy (system would complicate the Container with ballast tanks or require loading/matching ballast weights). Containers are lighter than the water they displace and hang upwards from the cable fastener - the cargo is turned over and bounced around in-transit (typical 'fragile' handling...), but is no worse than what the Pneumo does to packages. A portable Cable system like this was used for one of the quarries and used to move rock to build the City foundations. It was somewhat simpler as it did not need to move its cargo inside-to-outside-to-inside. Another system was once installed between the Lighthouse 'island' (actually before the Lighthouse was built) and Port Rapture, to efficiently ferry thousands of shiploads of bulk construction materials down to the City. Yet more Objects to be seen lying about the seafloor or inside being used for other purposes (4 foot wide half inch thick steel hemisphere - probably would make a good start for an armored turret), highest concentration near Metro stations (but they could be carried to just about anywhere in Rapture by now). Some bright person suggested that these containers be used as inexpensive one-man Bathyspheres, but that talk soon ended after it was suggested that the designer personally be the one to test the idea. --- --- --- Water Tunnelways used for Bathysphere operations : * Sea Pressure tunnels : ** The Standard Cable system towing Bathyspheres thru long tunnels. ** Some Bathysphere cable lines tunnel thru ridges instead of over them and a few of the Metro stations are 'underground'. ** The one that exits the Lighthouse travels a ways thru a tunnel (thru the mass of rock below the Lighthouse). ** Some are short extensions of the Metro Stations to clear obstructions (like buildings) to get a clear cable line to the destination station. * Rapture pressure tunnels (Metro extension water tunnels within nearby building structures) : ** Used for a few larger Metro stations to distribute the boarding facilities (lifts) across a larger area (Premium passengers dont like extra walking...) ** Maintained at 1 Atmosphere of pressure (does not connect directly with sea). Cuts down the number of duplicate airlock systems required for the Metro station's facilities. ** Overhead guide system used to keep Bathyspheres from bumping into tunnel walls. * One architect was contracted to design one of the 'Plazas' be a 'Venice of Rapture' with numerous canals thru which Bathyspheres could move about as if they were streets (the heavy Bathysphere s still needed 'lifts' at strategic points to raise out of water for boarding). Actually the surface boats (gondola styled) used for local traffic on the canals were more popular and useful. Like the real Venice, measures to keep the canals from smelling like sewers was a significant problem. --- --- --- Sorry, Flipper Doesn't Visit Rapture Dolphins unfortunately live in Temperate zones of the Oceans, or else we might have been able to have some interesting 'Sea' Adventures with Flipper and his pals. --- A Quest - Player sent to investigate a disturbance in the Minerva's Den facility : * Scene at McClendon Robotics warehouse full of activated Robotic Little Sisters, where they all start moving towards you saying "Where is My Daddy", "Are You an Angel, I need to Help You, Angel" etc... (menacing with syringes). * The City wants to investigate using these robots for some security uses (since they have sensors and are mobile). Follow up is the player doing some research for city into the mechanism (something to play with/test for a while). * McClendon Robotics may also have had a prototype for a Robotic 'Gentleman' Butler (which no doubt either flopped utterly or went very very wrong...) --- Considering how many Security Fly-Bots I destroyed playing BS1/BS2 there must've been an assembly line making them somewhere that the City could make use of (was outsourced outside Minervas Den somewhere ??). Probably a number of subcontractors to make the various parts (with a few critical components like the programmed 'Bio Brain' being retained by McClendon Robotics) and final assembly. Even just finding more spare parts would be useful to keep the City's units operating. --- Alternate Alternates Planet of the Cats : Super Intelligent ADAM enhanced cats took over Rapture in the year 1955 and humans are now slaves or worse hunted for sport. Yet another one of those movies that got shown late at night on Rapture TV. --- Road to Fontaine Futuristics : New Rapture City plans - to expand along the BS2 AE path towards Fontaine Futuristics to retrieve more equipment to enhance/expand the Clinic (and thence to connect up to Minervas Den to facilitate use of that facility directly). * The connecting AE section is still 'in-repair' (when a number of other AE tracks are currently wrecked) and operational as of BS2. * Sufficient equipment to run trains is on hand (and to keep them running). * Players will probably have to clean out more than a few nests of the now disintegrating 'Family' along the way and various measure will need to be taken to stabilize and secure the stations. * It will also give more opportunity for more players to visit those interesting BS2 assets (also they would be available early after the MMORPG game started, being largely recycled solo game content). --- Mosquitoes the Size of Buicks !!!! (old Woody Allen joke actually about spiders) : Not everywhere in Rapture is too cold ... * Some of those old underground farms were pretty warm and humid... * Some were located closer to the geothermal areas so they required less environmental control heating. * Some mosquitoes breed in stagnant salt water (perfect for leaky Rapture). * How much DDT is stockpiled somewhere in the City ??? --- Tour Kiosks in the City Center : The New Rapture Tour describes various sites/offices/facilities and their function (was planned as 'orientation' for New Citizens (Ex-Splicers, 'the cured') and to show off the progress the New city is making (to encourage the Citizens to take part in the rebuilding efforts). Some recorded messages are reminiscent of the Museum in Ryans Amusements. They make mention of past history and 'the future'. --- Part of History : Tearing down the Lighthouse - that big statuary at the top is slated for the underwater part of the History Museum. Various other decorative bits will find their way to other locations. How to get it down intact might be a problem. Construction Plans are being searched for that detail how it got up there in the first place. Someone on the Council suggested the whole structure be dismantled and rebuilt down below at the 600foot level because of its historic importance. That proposal is still being considered. --- --- --- --- --- --- -- Computer Hype : "Public Announcements claim the Thinker controls a majority of Rapture's advancements. This includes self-opening doors, the Pnuemo system, 'dispatching trains' (Atlantic Express Automated train system), connecting phone calls, controlling oxygen supplies, which foods appear in vending machines, and simply making technology throughout Rapture functioning correctly. " Contrary to boasts (like above), Central Computing did not 'run all of Rapture'. Central systems cannot run things they no longer have communications with. * Many of the communication wires that connected the City like a web, were damaged or fell into disrepair during the Civil War and were never fixed, yet most systems continue to operate. * Most of the environmental/safety machines were made self-regulating (often with very simple robust mechanisms that don't require alot of maintenance and repair or continual human adjustment). * Instead, Central Computings function was monitoring conditions to be able to dispatch repair crews (including Big Daddies) to fix problems sooner than later (later = more mess to cleanup). Leak detection sensors, sump level alarms, jam and overload indicators, etc.. would be monitored looking for incidents/signs/warnings of potential breakdown. * It would be very stupid (in a place as well engineered as Rapture) to make all of the City's safety dependent on a single complex remote system. * And how would all these systems have operated BEFORE the thinker ever existed ??? * Doors need only simple electric eyes ($1.95 each...) -- control wires to everything equals lots of unneeded $$$$ expense. * Pressure Bulkheads MUST be failsafe, and work even if power is turned off (Thinker can monitor and sound additional alarms and coordinate rescue operations and such.. But the doors close and seal automatically by themselves). * The Pneumo would have its own independent systems (was made by another company who wouldn't want anyone cutting into their profits). Same goes for the Phone companies. Billings would be the more practical application of the Thinkers abilities. *Planning models would be another. * Train dispatching does not require a super-computer and trains are not allowed to 'run themselves' for long well understood safety reasons. Radio links (require for moving trains/trolleys) are not overly reliable for remote control. * Oxygen supplies are a basic/critical utility service and must have simple redundant systems. Monitoring can predict long term problems and help prevent failures by scheduling maintenance and load leveling capacities. * Some businesses may use the computer to analyse spending trends and make projections (good old spreadsheet type accounting) as well as various research 'number crunching' calculations. * 'Simply Technology' is actually made more complicated if run 'remote' from some computer, than with simple local devices (like an ordinary thermostat) that most systems already operate with more than adequately. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ADAM and Rapture, Rapture and ADAM... : Splicers lose their powers unless they take more ADAM (and have more genetic side-effects each time and if they take too much or they mix too many). Tenenbaum about ADAM : "After exposure, a constant supply is required to maintain its effects; otherwise the user deteriorates into madness." (From Minerva's Den Audio Diary) Actually the madness is already there, as the behavior of ADAM powered Splicers shows. Just as most addictive drugs have an effect while in the persons system, there are different effects/symptoms caused by the 'withdrawal'. Damage from using ADAM is cumulative (genetic turbulence) and the 'deterioration' is inevitable no matter how continual the dosage. Assume that the ADAM used for Plasmids/Tonics is slowly neutralized/destroyed by the body. * I guess Jack/Delta weren't there long enough to have to need to 'boost'/'renew' their Plasmids/Tonics. Earlier 'consumer' Plasmids/Tonics may have been designed to wear off faster, requiring more to be frequently bought. * With ADAM shortages during the Civil-War, such inefficiencies may have been eliminated. The net loss of ADAM has to be made up for or Rapture's Splicers will progressively have fewer powers (many we fought used only conventional weapons and may have only had tonics). * Bumper crops of corpses probably has largely ended, and many corpses were never recovered (ADAM lost). * How efficient the Little Sisters are in recovering all the ADAM from a corpse would be another loss. Fewer Little Sisters would also limit ADAM production : * SeaSlugs could be used directly, but at a much slower generation rate (allegedly 20 to 30 times less). * Sofia Lamb created many new LS, which by the time of the MMORPG (2-3 years later) would still be around. And the factions may continue the practice independently. The Little Sisters do generate new ADAM without having to do their blood drinking act (which requires those corpses with ADAM in them to 'recycle'). * That may have become the prevalent mode, rather than let them risk walking around trying to find too few corpses. - Where/how to keep them might be a bit sticky with Big Sisters still in the equation. * Some Splicer Bosses or their minions might be smart enough to recondition Little Sisters to have a new 'home' and others may have the resources needed to create new ones. * More of the LS ADAM 'recovery' process may be revealed in the MMORPG, but the use of the 'sick bucket' may have to have a 'fogged over' effect..... (preferable to excretion via the kidneys I suppose). Alternative is something like how they feed Geese to make Foie Gras ... How complicated it is to 'refine' the ADAM they collect/generate wasn't shown, except by Jack/Delta taking raw ADAM from the SeaSlugs directly (or somehow getting it from 'adopted'/rescued Little Sisters). * A Gatherers Garden was used to pattern the ADAM for Plasmids/Tonics (done locally in the machine it seems). * More meticulous processing might be more efficient (done by Lamb's/Ryan's/Fontaine's technicians/labs). * Bootleg ADAM dealers may have 'cut' the Plasmids/Tonics they sold, leading to all kinds of bad side effects. Did Sander Cohen ever do his version of that Maurice Chevalier song 'Thank Heaven for Little Ghouls' ??? If all the Gatherers Gardens were destroyed (or their local ones anyway) is there another way for Splicers to get the specific Plasmids they want ??? * How complicated THAT process is wasn't really shown either (other than a 'vending' machine could do it fairly quickly). * The Gatherers Gardens also didn't charge anything but probably took a 'cut' of the ADAM as payment (maybe a big cut ???) --- --- --- --- - Issue for Player Created Assets System - Asset Stealing : Within the Game's Creation Community, assets can be reworked by other players and resubmitted to the game (part of the incremental improvement and skill pipeline). But there may be an issue of assets being taken from the community asset system and 'borrowed' for other companies games or other uses. Liabilities : * If possible, want to make use of existing Open Source tools to help create asset components (textures, meshes, etc...) to utilize players previous experience/expertise. Game company would prefer not to 'reinvent the world' for its toolsets. * Asset data must be transportable to players computer for work (leaving it open to being intercepted). * Assets can be 'reworked' by a second player (export to non-proprietary forms for use with outside tools). Possible Counter-Measures : * Legal protections, but is often hard to trace data to prove a case. * Proprietary data formats within the game system (including client database and published asset data). * Most assets to be edited WITHIN game's own tools (forcing proprietary data). * Importer from generic/commercial tool formats, but no export * Alot of the functional data is unique to the game engine and game mechanics (template attributes and scripts) which are not really usable anywhere else. * The Tool system on the player's client machine can be made to keep LOCAL-ONLY copy of non-proprietary import data for subsequent modifications (and then conversion again into the Creation Systems proprietary submission formats). * Assets being 'reworked' by a second player would need to be done in proprietary format (unless non-proprietary 'working' data is passed intentionally to the second player -- not done as part of the automatic system). The Creation System Process already has process policy and measures to intercept and reject (or remove) 'stolen' assets and severe warnings and legal declarations about any use of copyrighted materials. --- --- --- --- --- --- Waiting for the Dust to Settle : The mutatable scenery and damage auto-generation in this MMORPG do take some time to get sorted out - between the players client, the server and its Database and other clients that might see the results. The server will resolve what effects and changes the actions cause and send the 'mod' data to the clients who will create the actual visual changes to the objects involved (placing decals, mutating meshes, adding/subdividing objects) so that they can be rendered. This is not always a quick process and may take seconds to resolve. This is particularly true if actions are continued and their results are cumulative. SO in the meantime, various ways to obscure the affected objects with dust/smoke/explosions hurling objects/raining down debris/blurring can be done to cover up the transitions. Allowing the full result resolution -- so 'when the dust clears' all will appear as it should. Some of these 'obscuring effects' may be direct side effects of the actions (think of all the effects an explosion has) while others would be added s needed. Of course for things that happen at a significant distance the 'cover up' effects can be subject to Level Of Detail (LOD) and simplified . Some of the 'effects' play out over time and have secondary effects (like a spreading fire that does damage as it spreads and can trigger other effect that in turn have yet more secondary effects). Having things half obscured will help cover for delays inherent in the network. --- --- --- Termites in Rapture?? : Alot of wood was brought in for Rapture's construction (obvious there is alot of it behind the walls from all those damaged sections we've seen) and there is alot of decorative woodwork (and wood furniture, and crates, etc...) * The issue probably was not 'forgotten' when Rapture was being built, and large amounts of DDT and other treatments were used to process the lumber brought into Rapture. * But all that smuggled material (boxes and crates, etc..) could have been a new source and the smugglers likely didn't care a bit or take any preventative measures (most of the crates left in the Smugglers Hideout would be sawdust by now). * Imagine what ADAM enhanced termites might do (dosed via eating wood on the FrankenTrees ...) --- --- Cats to Catch the Rats : ''' Rats would have got to Rapture the same way as termites. Even with countermeasures like fumigating of official cargoes bound for Rapture, smugglers didn't usually follow similar vermin control measures, resulting of introduction of many unwanted visitors. Come to think of it, some of the criminal groups could have brought in human vermin to reinforce their operations. --- --- '''Would submarine traffic ever been sufficient to require traffic signals (in the old days)??? : There's a advertisement poster of a luxury sub, so even though rich people would own them there still might have been quite a few. There also would be 'cabs', commercial, security, and maintenance traffic. The subs do weigh quite a bit (like 30 tons or more) so if they collide they can do alot of damage. Logical places for such signals WOULD be at docks (where likelihood of multiple subs is much higher). The Sub-Canal leading into Port Rapture would have alot of traffic that would have to be carefully controlled - that would have a full signalling system. Structures would have mounted warning lights to make them sufficiently visible to sub traffic, as would some buildings which don't have alot of decoration/windows/lights/neon -- like industrial complexes. The warning lights also serve as landmarks. Subs would likely have some sonar systems (if Fly-bots can have them then submarines definitely can) that add extra inputs to the 'drivers'. --- --- -- U-Make-It (U-Invent machines for New Rapture) : --- This game mechanism is to facilitate making common useful items (with less bother than the full blown fabrication training stuff or tedious finding and buying things from vendors/auctions). There are lots of bits and pieces to pick up out in the ruined parts of the City. Makes use of the old BS1 U-Invent technology type auto-fabrication machines (which have fixed formulas for relatively simple items) but will have somewhat better (logical) list of scrap components to create the different 'useful' items (more components for players to scrounge for out there to raise cash for 'ammunition' and adventuring equipment). The MMORPG would add new Formulas of useful common things to make (ie- electrical repair gizmos, basic items useful for repairs, modified ammo, etc...) Similar machines can also 'clean'/'renew'/'recondition' simple components (ie- nuts & bolts) Players making new U-Invent machines (and repairing old ones) -- more customized machine for specific item flavors -- located in appropriate places (City Center Training workshops will have a plethora of different machines). Entrepreneurs (Players & NPCs) supplying the machines - put a coin slot on machine. Convenience and inexpensive 'fabrication' without labor cost. Smart owners move their machines to better 'convenient' locations to meet demand, etc.... Mission/Quest to 'upgrade' existing machines to be able to use an additional new formula.. (you are tasked as the 'installer' and go out to enhance a particular machine, which from then on will have that enhancement available to its customers). Auto-Sausage making machine just didn't work so well ('rat sausage' still tastes like rat, no matter how much 'sea-peppercorn' you mix in with it ...) Maybe other 'do-it-yourself' machines will have more success. --- Sea Landscaping : Seeing rocks/boulders/seaweed visible outside many windows when you are supposed to be 20 floors up is a bit weird. Those elements normally are only visible close to the sea floor. Possibly many were decorations intentionally placed there to give the high-rise window view some interest - Sea Landscaping. Seaweed cannot grow at the typical dark city death -- lights would have to be placed to keep it growing, and probably they would need periodic pruning -- yet another business in old Rapture. --- Cliches in Assets produced by Players : Players will be employing alot of similar concepts/mini-plots/ideas from other sources (as they say : every possible story was already told long ago...). Fortunately there is in this game a near (enough) infinite capacity for more content and it will be inevitable that recognizable cliches get used. Direct dialog stealing will be dissuaded (copyright infringements and such) but as long as it fits the Lore/Canon of Rapture such 'cliche' things wont hurt (and finding a good idea is almost as hard as producing something from that idea). Be prepared for quests/other things resembling : * 'Treasure of the Sierra Madre' with good ole 'crazy Dobbs... * Infinite variations of the Mark Meltzer story * SO a Splicer walks into a bar and says .... * Cursed pirate treasure ... yarrrrrrr!!! * Various Cagney/Bogart/Robinson impersonations. * I'm your long lost brother .... * Pandora opening the forbidden box. * Scarface meets Die Hard * THIS IS NEW RAPTURRRE !!! (300 scene clone) * The guy trapped in the bunker with Nazi Zombies (CoD mini-game) --- --- --- --- --- --- . .